L'affranchi
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: Le Geek en a assez! Un jour, c'est lui qui inspirera respect et admiration! En attendant, il s'entraîne... Geek-centric, léger Patreek (?) si vous êtes une indécrottable yaoiste.


Salutations à la populace! À croire que le trajet Strasbourg-Nuremberg m'aura inspirée puisque voici un nouveau Patreek (?) pour enrichir le fandom. À vrai dire, je crois que c'est le Geek qui envahit mon âme, j'ai très envie d'écrire sur lui, il ressemble tellement à mon petit frère (même si ce dernier est plutôt fan du Patron bien qu'il ne comprenne pas toujours ce qu'il dit, ce qui transforme souvent un épisode de SLG en cours d'éducation sexuelle...)!

Fermons cette longue parenthèse. Bonne lecture, SLG pas à moi, reviews être mon unique nourriture.

* * *

**L'affranchi**

Le Geek tritura son t-shirt, sans parvenir à se décider. Face à lui, une impressionnante collection de costumes le regardait fixement. Peut être ne valait-il mieux pas tenter le diable, c'était plus raisonnable. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, il tendit la main vers le cintre le plus proche. Ces jours de victimisation systématique seraient bientôt loin derrière lui. Aujourd'hui, il saisissait enfin son destin, et ne le lâcherait plus. Il serait comme un chien accroché à son os, un gamer à sa connexion internet, ou une fangirl à ses plans de conquête du monde par le yaoi. Elles étaient gentilles d'ailleurs, les fangirls, en plus elles sentaient bon, mais elles lui faisaient peur de fois. Mais, comme il pouvait poser sa tête contre leurs seins quand elles le câlinaient sans qu'elles se mettent à crier, il leur pardonnait facilement.

L'habit serré fort contre lui, il fila dans la salle de bain, passant juste sous le nez d'une Fille ulcérée qui lui reprocha son manque de galanterie au passage. Il fit bien attention de verrouiller la porte derrière lui, par peur d'être surpris. Une fois alors qu'il observait ébahi des tentacules s'aventurer dans des endroits féminins qu'il n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'explorer lui avait suffit. Il ôta sa casquette d'une main tremblante, angoissé. Il n'était pas certain que son plan puisse marcher. Et quand bien même, si il regrettait plus tard ce qu'il avait fait ? Transgresser les règles, il n'avait jamais osé. Il était trop minable, trop petit, trop faible, trop stupide. Il se sentait cruellement seul. Personne ne le comprenait, d'ailleurs, personne ne prenait le temps de l'écouter attentivement. Même à Monsieur Nounours, il hésitait à se confier, de peur qu'on se moque de lui. Il avait l'impression que, sans cesse, une paire d'yeux malveillants le guettait. Et il en avait assez !

Il voulait devenir fort, qu'on ne vienne plus l'intimider. Il voulait inspirer le respect, l'admiration. Et pour ça, voyant que les vœux murmurés aux étoiles filantes étaient vains, il allait changer par ses propres moyens. Évitant de se confronter au miroir au-dessus du lavabo, il lui tourna le dos pour se déshabiller. Il se figea quand sa main se posa sur l'élastique de son slip Bob l'Éponge. Lui aussi, devait-il vraiment le quitter ? Dans un soupir de désespoir, il se laissa tomber sur le tapis.

La mort dans l'âme, il se résolut à le retirer. À la place, il prit le caleçon noir qu'il avait posé sur le petit meuble à serviettes. Viril, il allait devenir viril. Il enfila le reste du costume sans trop de problèmes ni d'états d'âme, bien que les boutons de sa chemise se firent particulièrement récalcitrants, tout comme ses lacets. À nouveau, il respira profondément et se retourna lentement face à la glace. Il plissa les yeux, agita la main droite : son reflet fit de même. Il s'admira encore un instant, ravi. On aurait cru les vêtements taillés pour lui. Puis, retrouvant son sérieux, il s'entraîna à redresser ses épaules, lever la tête, sourire en coin, chasser ses larmes qui menaçaient perpétuellement de couler. Oui, comme ça, il se trouvait beau. Farfouillant dans les poches de sa veste, il tomba sur un paquet de clopes à moitié vide et un briquet, sans compter les autres trucs à l'air louche qui y traînaient, mais il préféra ne pas s'attarder dessus, pour conserver ses derniers reliefs d'innocence intacts.

Calant une cigarette au bord de ses lèvres, il grimpa sur la cuvette des toilettes pour atteindre la lucarne, l'ouvrir, et après quelques tergiversations, allumer le bâton de nicotine. Le Patron le faisait quotidiennement, le Panda s'en offrait une aussi lorsqu'il achevait d'écrire une chanson, ça ne pouvait pas être complètement mauvais. Et puis les nanas aimaient ça, ça faisait « bad boy » mature. Enfin c'est ce que la Fille avait dit, avant que l'autre mac ne lui demande si elle voulait tester son côté mauvais garçon, lui promettant que ça serait inoubliable.

Le goût âcre de la fumée le surprit, si bien qu'il la recracha immédiatement. Il fit claquer sa langue, dégoûté. Il tira une nouvelle taffe, trop longue, qui le fit tousser. Il avait l'impression que le chaton s'était lové dans sa gorge, la grattant de ses poils blancs, puis y faisant gaiement ses griffes, jouant avec les lambeaux de peau qui se décollaient. Il l'écrasa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la finir lui paraissant trop douloureux. Il ferait sans, voilà tout. Il retourna près du lavabo, mit sur son nez les lunettes posées sur les bords d'émail. Il s'offrit un sourire qui découvrait ses dents, dragua son reflet d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre grave mais qui restait encore un peu tremblante. Satisfait, il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire aux rideaux tirés, car l'unique présence féminine de la maison avait la manie de vouloir à tout prix les refermer, et d'exiger qu'on rabaisse la lunette des waters en passant.

Alors que jusque là, son processus de transformation se déroulait sans accroc, lui laissant la même joie qu'après avoir gagné quatre parties de suite sur League of Legends, le Geek sentit à nouveau le poids d'un regard malsain sur ses épaules. Craignant le pire, son dos se raidit imperceptiblement quand une main passa dans ses cheveux. Écartant le voilage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur derrière ses verres fumés.

« J'vois que mon costume de rechange te sers bien, gamin... Ça me fait plaisir de constater que je suis un modèle pour la jeunesse, je peux te montrer deux-trois trucs si tu veux... »

Finalement, aujourd'hui non plus, il ne quitterait pas son rôle de victime.


End file.
